1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly of the kind comprising a watch-case element including a middle bounded by a lower surface, an upper surface and a side surface, and further comprising a wrislet having an end portion accommodated in a recess formed in said middle and opening in said side surface, and means for retaining said end portion in said recess.
2. Prior Art
Assemblies of the above kind are disclosed for instance in Swiss patent specifications Nos. CH-A-179155 and CH-B-526148, in French patent specification No. FR-B-1399320 and in German utility model specification No. DE-U-8205042.
In all of these assemblies, the means for retaining a wristlet's end portions, nearest a watch case, inside recesses formed in the case's middle, consist of pins, screws or rivets extending through the wristlet and at least part of the middle in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the wristlet.
The holes made in the wristlet for these pins, screws or rivets promote later tearing as they reduce the wristlet's mechanical resistance to pull.